Egyptian Dreams
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Feliciano wakes to find himself in Ancient Babylon... and in the desires of a handsome foreigner. Short, derpy summary is derpy... yaoi, lemon, AmerIta  RATED M FOR A REASON! NO LIKEY NO READY!


I'm finally returning to you all~! Soo much had been going on, what with no internet and AP History riding my ass like a hot Prussian…. *trails off* *flush* But I'm back, and I'm filling in requests as fast as I can! :D So this is for Lady-Atrophis, aka The-Wicked-Girls88. This was a blast to write… But since I was an awful host *bows head shamefully* and you don't like it, I will gladly write another. This couple is oddly hot/adorable/delicious. :D

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own this. *waves off* Hetalia isn't mine, I just like to make Himaruya's boys do naughty things to each other…

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as a cool wind that carried the scent of the Euphrates blew across my face. It was late afternoon now, and the sun was preparing to descend. I had slept through the work day… Here I was, sleeping in the wheat when I should have been working…. I heard a faint whistle and looked up.<p>

There was a flaxen-haired man, with eyes as blue as the river. He looked at me keenly, eyes shifting over my face as he parted his lips slightly. The sun lit up his face.

"Hello?" I greeted the blonde youth (I had realized he was younger than me upon a second glance) tentatively and sat up slowly. He just stared, those electric cerulean eyes locked on me. He wasn't dressed like the rest of the village… he was wearing colorful clothes, flowing, transparent fabrics that poured down his chest and his hips like rainbow water. His feet were shod in sandals, well-worn and sandy. His body was adorned in sparkling jewelry, from the sparkling hoop he wore in his ear to the loops of gold around his throat and wrists. I was intrigued.

"Are you a traveler?" I asked. In response, he moved toward me, stepping off the dusty path and into the wheat. It pulled and stroked the translucent fabrics on his legs, and I got a flash of the golden skin of his thighs. I blushed slightly, but the golden stranger continued walking toward me.

"كنت بدلاً من جاذبية بالنسبة البابلية.." he purred, making me start. Those bold eyes locked on mine, keeping me staring as he drew closer. "اتمانعين إذا سرقت قبله؟"

He was mere inches from me now, towering over me like a bronze idol. The fragrant wind caressed his hair and tugged on the vibrant cloths. Then the foreigner crouched before me.

"اتمانعين إذا سرقت قبله؟" he asked again. One golden hand fell upon my shoulder and I started. His hands were warm and soft against my skin.

"I don't understand you…" I began, but he cut me off with a jerk of his wrist. I fell against his chest, crying out as he pulled me upward and closed a hand around my hip. His breath was hot for a moment, before he pressed his lips to mine. I gasped and grabbed his shoulders, trying to dig my palms in to push him away. But his hands grasped me tightly, smooth and hard and powerful as a river stone.

His lips left my briefly, slightly, giving me a chance to look at his wild eyes before he leaned in again. His petal-soft lips caressed mine, moved upward to smooth over my cheek, before trailing down my jaw. Pale lashes brushed my cheek softly. And slowly, my shock gave way, and I stopped trying to push him away.

"Why…" I asked softly, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to ask. The golden youth didn't seem to hear me, nonetheless. His tongue slipped from his mouth and traced the bend of my jaw.

"هيهيهيهيه، لم أكن أعتقد لن تتمكن من إيقاف متى بدأت.…" he chuckled against my ear. I shivered as his hot breath played against my cartilage. His hand slid down, to pull at my pants, and I started again.

"W-wait… what are you-?"

He pushed me backwards into the tall wheat before crawling over me. The colorful, lucent fabric fell across my thighs as he moved over my body. The setting sun set his eyes aflame as he looked down upon me hungrily.

"أريد أن المطالبة لك... أيا كان الثمن...," he whispered, leaning down to nip my lower lip. I cried out softly and tried to push him away. I didn't want this, this touch, this feeling in the pit of my stomach, this ache for more… I couldn't handle it… But he had me pinned to the ground, and his desire was overpowering my self-control. He kissed me again, tracing the seam of my lips with the tip of his warm tongue before pushing in. I found myself fighting less and less, and losing my will to push away to my want of the pleasure he was offering.

"قبله لي مرة أخرى، بلدي البابلية جميلة... أنا أريد أن تذوق شهوة الخاص بك," he whispered, nipping my lower lip again and sucking lightly. I moaned softly and slid my hands over his chest. The fiery sun had almost fully descended and it lit up his body with a fearsome orange glow.

The youth kissed me again, dragging his smooth lips over mine before invading again. This time, I returned the caress, slipping my tongue over his. He purred in delight and pressed more firmly. His hands slid up my body, stopping only to tease and pinch my nipples. I gasped into his mouth, pressing up into those warm, soft hands as he tortured me. I grabbed a fistful of the vibrant fabrics, and it was smooth and slipped through my fingers slowly. It was something I had never felt before… I pulled at it and stroked it again, feeling it slide over my belly smoother than water.

"هل تحب الحرير؟" he asked softly, taking a hand off of me to gather up a handful of fabric. Then he dropped it across my stomach, rocking his hips slightly to drag it down my body. It felt different… and wonderful. I leaned up and kissed him, grabbing another fistful of the thin fabric and sliding it across my body again. One hand slid behind my back and held me close to him, pressing me to his chest as he ravaged my lips. He straddled me, letting the silks drop between his thighs and expose the golden flesh of a god. What blasphemy! He was so beautiful and talented… I pressed against him, all of him, craving a sensual sound from that foreign mouth.

I wasn't disappointed. He gasped, a sound flavored with the rich accent of his language, and ground down against me.

"...هو بلدي المشاركة البابلي قليلاً؟?" he gasped against my lips. Then his full lips curled with delight and cruel hunger, and he pushed me to the ground again. I looked up at him in shock, and he sat up taller.

"دعونا لا دالي ثم," he said, and he took hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulled upward. A long expanse of bronzed muscle blessed my vision, and I watched hungrily as he cast aside the silk. His hands fell upon me, and he moved down my thighs to find the ties of my pants. His eyes fell upon me, and he grinned like a devil as he hooked a finger under the lacing and pulled. Pop pop pop, and my pants fell open. I started- how was he this strong? His eyes moved over me slowly to take in every inch of flesh before locking on mine, half-lidded with ravenous desire. Those tender fingertips crept under the canvas and grasped the edge of my garment. Slowly, carefully, as if handling a flower, he eased them down and bared me to the air. Goosebumps ridged along the lines he was tracing with those smooth fingers.

"أنتِ جميلة.…" he breathed, placing a palm on the top of my thigh and kneading the flesh softly. I groaned softly and pressed my hip into his hand. He smirked and slid his hand in gently, rolling his palm outward to cradle my arousal in his soft fingers. I gasped slightly and jerked in his hand.

"Nnnghh…" I groaned faintly, and the golden stranger just grinned and squeezed gently. His hand began to move slowly, teasing me with feathery strokes and brief grasps as he leaned down to brush a feathery kiss across my lips.

I bucked upward slightly, wanting more, needing more, rocking my hips against his hand to gain more friction. He took the hint.

"Annh, annh~!" I thrust again, moaning louder as he picked up speed. My eyes shut and I pressed up, begging though I was sure he didn't understand me.

Fingers fisted in my shirt, and with a deep, melodious grunt, the fabric was pulled apart. I heard the great tear, and before I could open my eyes, smooth fingers crept over my chest and clamped onto my nipple. I gasped, eyes wide, but he merely cackled and squeezed harder.

"كم كنت تريد مني؟?" he whispered, pulling roughly and making me wail, "كم كنت تريد مني؟?" I was so close, I could feel it pooling in the pit of my stomach, coiling tighter and tighter…

The golden youth released me, and I cried out in disappointment. My eyes locked on his, but he merely grinned and reached down to work open the knots at his hip. Cerulean eyes never left mine as he slowly shed his clothes like a serpent. Rainbow cloth rained down and piled around us. Finally, his last layer fell aside, and he leaned down close, his breath playing against my lips. His golden body rubbed against mine as he studied me.

The sun was almost gone, but its last dying flames lit his body ablaze. I found myself captivated by every inch of him, from his coral lips to his smoldering eyes and his body wrapped in passionate fire. He was delicious… I raked my finger over his supple skin and dragged him down for a fervent kiss. He raked his fingers through my hair, tugging at the rogue curl roughly as he ravaged my lips eagerly.

"واسمحوا لي أن الحب لك," he growled against my skin, his voice husky and sensual and enough to drive me insane. His hand left my hair and slid down my body, lightly dragging his nails over my skin. I gasped faintly, gasping. He sat back slightly and I looked over him delightedly. He truly was as lovely as the gods… he was hard and strong, tall and lean, with a faint blonde trail leading from his navel into a thicket of golden curls. He was a prime example of virility, a mouth-watering model of human form. I reached out, curling my fingers around his eager manhood and shivered- soon, that would be buried deep inside of me…. He pushed my thighs open and guided my knees back, exposing me to his devouring gaze.

"ط ط ط... كنت ابحث بفظاعة ضيق…" the man murmured, and he pressed his fingers to his lips. His cerise tongue slipped out, caressing his knuckles and leaving a glistening trail before he pressed them deep between his lips. His eyelids fluttered slightly, and I watched hungrily as he continued this erotic show. My hand slipped over his length, and he gasped audibly and rocked his hips slightly. His teeth clamped down on his fingers, and he moaned. His impatience was showing through… The blonde youth struggled to keep his composure, but I saw the fire of lust in his eyes, raging and seething like a storm. He yanked his fingers from his lips, a line of spit connecting his bottom lip to his middle finger. It popped as he opened his mouth.

"لا تعذبني والبابلية …" he moaned faintly, narrowing his eyes and glaring at me. I merely smiled, and he reached between my legs. I gasped at the cool sensation, releasing him- he sighed with relief and slowly traced the pucker with his middle finger, smiling idly.

"كم تريد هذا الاتصال؟" he purred, pressing in slightly. I whimpered faintly.

"Don't tease me," I whined, "Not fair…" He circled once, twice, before pressing in. I gasped- it burned slightly, but not unpleasantly.

"Don't… treat me like a child," I whined, rocking my hips. He looked at me, pausing as his glowing eyes roamed across my face. He leaned down quickly and gave me a peck on the lips before pushing his finger in deep. I gasped and shuddered slightly, and he just smiled and added another. His free hand closed around my arousal, making me moan and buck up. _The fingers of a god are going to tease me into completion_, I thought, moaning as he spread his fingers and ran his thumb over the head of my manhood.

"نظرتم تحريضية حتى الآن ... ," he whispered, crooking his finger. I gasped and arched my back, pleading to do it again, do it again. He rubbed the bundle of nerves slowly, making the stars dance behind my eyelids. I begged for more, digging my fingers into the soft ground.

"هل أعجبك هذا؟?" he whispered. Then, slowly, he withdrew his fingers and looked down at me. I was a heaving, trembling mess, spread open and expectant. He spat in his hand, not looking away from me, and slid his palm over his turgid length without breaking eye contact. The sun was almost gone, and the darkest light lit up his eyes. Shadows fell across his cheek- he was a wild cat, with a stare that could melt stone. I began to sit up, wanting to feel those soft lips again, but his stare stopped me. His pupils dilated in the light, and he licked his lips slowly, enticingly as he looked over my body.

"أريدك …" he whispered, releasing himself and crawling between my thighs. I moaned as he pressed the head against my entrance. Those eyes locked on mine, and I gasped and dug my fingers into the soil as he pushed in. He made a soft sound, similar to a shush, as he drove deeper, holding my hips firmly but gently. He was so big… I pressed my head back into the ground and tried to quiet my cries but couldn't.

And then he was pressed against me, leaning over me and panting lightly.

"ضيق جدا …" he grunted, lifting his head slightly to look at me. He was aflame, smoldering with an intensity similar to the sun. I reached up with dusty fingers and pulled him into a slow kiss. One hand left my hip and cradled the back of my head as he slipped his tongue through my lips. This complete unification, this total bond of physical forms, was beautiful and powerful. His fingers dug into my hair, holding me against him as he began to move against me.

He swallowed my moans and tasted my desperation as I moved with him. Our lips parted, and he trailed velvet lips down my jaw, down my throat, to the depression in my collar. My head tilted back, and I trembled while he worshipped my skin. It was overwhelming- my senses were alive, taking in everything and electrifying my body with overindulgence. I felt velvet move up my throat, over my jaw, and soft breath buffeted my ear as I listened to the beautiful song of arousal. I closed my eyes, letting him know how I felt as he spurred me on, gaining speed as he grew more frantic. I was getting closer and closer to completion… his teeth closed on the shell of my ear, and his tongue massaged the curve slowly as he gasped and groaned. He was close too, I could feel it in his loss of rhythm… I gasped and arched my back, almost there-

"Italy, _wake up_!" I jerked awake as a hand clamped down on my shoulder roughly. My heart thundered in my chest, and I meekly looked up.

"D-Doitsu…?" He didn't look happy with me.. But he merely sighed.

"You've fallen asleep during a meeting again…" he grumbled, but he didn't scold me here. He never did. I looked away, feigning meekness because I knew my discipline was less strict if I was weak, and my eyes fell across the table.

There he was. The object of my dream. I was still unbearably hard, and those brilliant eyes locked on me. He adjusted his glasses and flashed a smile toward me. Then he looked down at his paper and continued doodling on his notes.

Alfred F. Jones… I saw the man dressed for business but only envisioned the golden Egyptian, with glittering jewelry adorning his bronzed skin and the vibrant silks flowing down a flawless body… I shivered and lowered my head, trying to fight my ever-present erection.

Oh, boy. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p>AN: This was seriously so fun to write after my "dry spell". So, did it work for you, The-Wicked-Girls88/Lady-Atrophis? I'll be apt to rewrite it if not… This couple is fun~ And though I'm scrambling to catch up with requests, I'll always take more… I'd rather a surplus than none. :P So gimme your best shot- nothing an American won't try. *grin* R&R, _mes beaux~ L'amour pour tous~!_

Oh, and here are the Arabic-to-English translations, for all you like me who don't speak it. Sorry if I messed up, I'm a French student. :P _Je parle la langue d'amour _(I speak the language of love).

كنت بدلاً من جاذبية بالنسبة البابلية- you're rather attractive for a Babylonian…

اتمانعين إذا سرقت قبله؟ would you mind if I stole a kiss?

هيهيهيهيه، لم أكن أعتقد لن تتمكن من إيقاف متى بدأت.… heheheheh… I didn't think I wouldn't be able to stop once I started…

أريد أن المطالبة لك... أيا كان الثمن... - I want to claim you... whatever the cost...

قبله لي مرة أخرى، بلدي البابلية جميلة... أنا أريد أن تذوق شهوة الخاص بك- kiss me again, my little Babylonian… I want to taste your lust

هل تحب الحرير؟- Do you like silk?

...هو بلدي المشاركة البابلي قليلاً؟- Is my little Babylonian participating?

دعونا لا دالي ثم- Let us not dally then

أنتِ جميلة.…- You're beautiful…

كم كنت تريد مني؟- How much do you want me?

واسمحوا لي أن الحب لك- Let me make love to you

ط ط ط... كنت ابحث بفظاعة ضيق... mmm… you look awfully tight…

لا تعذبني والبابلية …- Don't torment me, Babylonian…

كم تريد هذا الاتصال؟- How much do you want this contact?

نظرتم تحريضية حتى الآن ... - You look so enticing right now…

هل أعجبك هذا؟- Do you like that?

أريدك …- I want you…


End file.
